


Team Sassifrass and Freddie the Asshat

by Phantomschild



Series: Adam [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Beverly knows all, Confusion, Freddie's an asswad, Gen, Team Sassy Science, Will to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomschild/pseuds/Phantomschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam meets team sassy science.  Jack mistakes Adam for Will's student and Freddie is a Biznatch, what's new about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Sassifrass and Freddie the Asshat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this sucks. As always.

  "Hey, Adam." Walking into the kitchen Will greeted his twin, a small smile gracing his lips. Adam had settled in nicely over the past few days, but Will was still cautious. He was afraid that he would mess something up, even something as tiny as separating the peas from the carrots, and Adam would freak out because of it. 

 "Good Morning Will." Adam sat at the end of Will's dining table, eating his annual bowl of cereal and watching the television.  Will had brought the one from his living room, the one that he never used, into the kitchen when he caught Adam sitting among the dogs as he tried to get a better view of the Doctor Who episode playing on PBS. Adam giggled as he watched the Doctor, the one with the curly hair, push his hand through a glass window. although it looked like he had stuck his hand in some jello.

 "Is this a new episode, or...?"  Will had learned the hard way that there were multiple Doctors and that they had numbers after he called Nine, eleven. But Will hadn't seen this guy before and looking at the clock, it was 9:18am, way past time for Doctor Who to be over.

 "Nope." Adam ate another bite of Coco Puffs before continuing, "This is the eighth Doctor, he's played by Paul McGann and the movie came out in 1996 after Geoffrey Sax tried to get people interested in the show again. Sadly, he failed." 

 "Oh, uhm, cool? I think." Will scratched the back of his head and pulled the chair out across from Adam. "So, Adam. I have to go into work today and I wanted to know, if you'd like to come. If not, I can call Beth and you guys can hang out till I'm back."

Adam looked away from the screen and stared at a spot above Will's left eyebrow. "You want me to go to work with you? Dad never let me go with him, he said I'd get bored."

 "Well I have a lecture today and it'll take up to two hours but knowing Jack Crawford I won't get through half an hour." Will hefted his bag off of the ground and slipped it onto his shoulder. digging a hand into his pocket, Will pulled out his glasses and started scrubbing off the dirt from his pocket as he said, "Which means you get to meet my co-workers. So, what do you say?"

Adam looked to his lap, contemplating his options.  _'I'd like to see Beth but Will may not give me the chance to go to his work again. I really don't know if going would be good, it's something new and that might not bode well for me. But I can see Beth any day I want.'_  Will nibbled on hid pointer fingers' nail as he thought to himself. ' _And_ _Harian always said new things were good with the right person.'_ With that is his head Adam made his choice clear.

"Okay. Okay, I'll go."

Will's smile could've splintered his face.

* * *

 Will was right.

Not even twenty minutes into his lecture, Jack Crawford came prancing in like he owned the place.  _'I'd be surprised if he didn't.'_ Will thought to himself as Jack made everyone clear out. 

"Sir?" Jack looked up into a more shadowed row of seats, students passing by temporarily blocking his view before he saw a curly/straight haired man still seated. The man's face was cast in shadows so Jack couldn't define any of his other features. "Sir, I'm gonna need you to leave."

"Jack." Will placed a hand on the director's shoulder as he looked to his brother. "It's okay. Adam, could you come down here, I'd like you to come meet someone."

Adam shuffled from his seat and slowly trudged down the steps. Meeting people was never fun.

The man, no Adam, kept his head down as he slowly walked down the stairs. "Will," Jack was exasperated, "We don't have time for this. another body was fou- Oh my god." 

Adam looked up from his feet and looked at the man's tie. "H-hello."

 Jack's jaw dropped. Looking to Will he asked "When were you gonna tell me you had a twin?"

"it's in my file, Jack, I assumed you knew." Will shrugged as he walked to his desk. "You said you found another body?"

That snapped Jack out of his oggling. "Yeah, it was found under a bridge by a Mr. Milligan. He checks out though, time of death appears to have been a week before hand and Milligan was at a wedding." Jack set the file on Will's desk. "Also, your file lists Adam as your brother, not your carbon copy."

"I didn't find it to be of import then and it's not like it makes a difference."  Will left out the fact that he didn't want Jack trying to recruit Adam and he definitely didn't want Freddie Lounds to make a piece about Adam. She would make him seem like an estranged nut with a brother that for needed to be put in a psych ward. "Look let's just go, Adam's been wanting to see the med labs."

Adam looked up at his brother, he had started counting the frown wrinkles on Jack's face, when he heard his name.

* * *

 

"So, we found this little guy-" Price started before Brian interrupted.

"Girl."

Beverly shook her head, they had been arguing about this for an hour.

"It is obviously a male. Look at the pelvis structure!" Jimmy pointed at the charred bodies hip, indicating the small hips. "Females have a larger gap to give birth."

"That, or it's a woman without birthing hips. It happens." Brian picked up an instrument and pointed towards the remains' chest. " _She_ has a noticeably larger chest and the extra rib suggests this body is a female."

"It's so weird that women can end up with an extra rib." Beverly butted in, tired of the boys bickering. "Now would you two knock it off, the results should be in soon and they'll tell us what it is."

"It's a girl. An extra rib is rare in both females and males." Will stated from his place against a wall.

Adam was outside the open door, waiting until they were finished talking. As he waited, Adam heard a beeping when the printer next to him started sliding a paper out. Grabbing it, Adam quickly realized it was a bio page on, what he assumed to be, the body they found. shuffling into the room he repeated the words he had read. "I-it's a b-b-boy b-but," Adam breathed in deeply before continuing, "But t-tissue from around the chest sugg-gests that the person was taking estrogen pills"

Team sassy, as everyone had  _lovingly_ called them, looked up as what seemed to be Will's voice interrupted Will. Brian was the first one to get over the shock of seeing two Will's.

"Jimmy," he said to his close friend. "Did you put something in my coffee?"

"Nope, I'm seeing it too." Jimmy straightened up and walked closer to the Will doppleganger. "Wow Will, they finally make a duplication machine and they make another you. Shocking."

"Knock it off Price." Beverly, who had followed Jimmy, swatted him on the back of the head. Ignoring hiss cry of pain she continued, "This must be Adam, Will's twin."

Everyone looked at her in shock, and confusion. Mostly confusion.

"Wait, how did you-?" Will started.

"I read your file numbnuts." Beverly cut Will off. "It states his birth day y'know. I just put two and two together when I saw that it was the same as yours."

"Oh." Will almosted thwacked himself on the face for that one when a large flash caught them all off guard. 

"Ahh!" Adam felt the light hit his cornea harshly before he slapped a hand over his eyes.

All the others could see was a wave of curly hair and a sharp clicking noise as, who they could only assume to be, Freddie Lounds escaped.

* * *

 

The next morning, Tattle Crime's cover had a picture of a very surprised FBI team, and a very shocked Adam, with the title 'Graham Twin Discovered'. Somewhere in the article, Freddie mentioned her suspicions that Adam had the same 'ability' as Will and that he had been working on the sidelines while Will was given all the 'glory'.

 As Hannibal read on, the article growing more and more ridiculous as it continued, he decided he'd have to give Will a little house call. Just to check in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
